


Peculiar

by Naemi



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drama, Gen, M/M, Post-Invasion, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no way Casey got under his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peculiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> **Setting:** post-invasion

 

“Okay, Casey. Your time starts now.”

Zeke watches as the boy gives a tiny nod and squares his shoulders before he opens his mouth to speak.

The peculiar thing about this is not that Casey has become a member of the debate club. It is not that he, after the _incident_ , belongs to the popular kids now. And it is not even that Zeke's actually attending an official school event—although this is odd enough for half of Herrington High to expect something to happen.

Casey's as proud as punch for having managed to somehow turn Zeke into a good guy, and they both know that this event is all about showing off. What Casey does _not_ know is that all his reverse psychology has not achieved anything. But Zeke at least acknowledges his effort, and it doesn't hurt to play along and make believe.

What _is_ peculiar about it all, though, is that when their eyes meet just as Casey is talking about _trust growing from the remnants of war, and responsibility, found in the debris of justice,_ Zeke cannot seem to look away. It is weird how, although the words don't touch him in the slightest, his throat feels sore and his head hot all of a sudden. Zeke blames it on the over-heating of the room. He can't help but squirm a little in his seat. His heartbeat seems to quicken, too loud in his own ears. The gap-tooth smile Casey gives him just before releasing his eyes chokes him.

Zeke can't stand it any longer; he jumps up, bumps into several knees and elbows as he stumbles his way out, but he doesn't care. All that matters is getting away as far as any possible.

Which isn't much further than right outside the building. He lights a smoke, trying to steady his shaking hands.

_Calm down, Zeke, breathe. It's not real. None of this is real, it's all just in your head._

But there _was_ a hint of knowing in Casey's eyes, and his words seemed designed to serve the sole purpose of setting Zeke's head straight. Only that _straight_ is a big ha-ha and Casey is a stubborn, _stubborn_ boy who has no right whatsoever to try to turn, break, and shake Zeke's world.

Zeke sinks back against the brick wall, slides down until he’s sitting. He presses his knuckles against his forehead and squeezes his eyes shut.

_Calm down. Breathe._

“Hey. What are you doing?”

He jumps up again with a start. “Nothing,” he hurries to say, wiping his eyes as discreetly as possible.

“Hm,” Casey nods. “I see. You ran away for nothing.”

“Leave me the fuck alone, will you?” The words come out much harsher than intended, but Casey's face remains straight.

“Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, then.”

“No. No, I don't think so.”

“Oh well. I'm pretty fucking sure I will,” Casey replies calmly, and with a smile and a quick wave, he is gone.

“You wish,” Zeke yells after him, and then he repeats it much lower, no more than a faint whisper: “You wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **FFFC** , Week 12: for Mews1945.
> 
> Beta'd by the gorgeous AlienSoulDream and whipped into final shape by the wonderful Moit, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
>  
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
